Paper Mario The Curse of Blemiere
by zanderhy
Summary: Just something that I did a while back and since i'm new i thought it would be good practice to put this up.


**Paper Mario- The Curse of Blemiere**

** Prologue- Halloween Horror**

**It's Halloween and the residents of Toad Town are raking in the candy. Then, a couple from Blemiere Kingdom comes to a dinner gala with Mario and Princess Peach. During the main course, Toadsworth accidentally insults King Blemiere and his family causing the King to get very angry. He stands up and chants a magical spell saying that he places a curse on the Mushroom Kingdom and its people. Suddenly, a dark, gray cloud appears over the castle. Mario and Peach try to get out but only Mario makes it. As Mario rushes out he sees a dark void swallow the castle and then disappears. An explosion sends Mario flying to Bowsers Castle. Bowser then begins to wonder why Mario is there, since he was only thinking about attacking the kingdom. Suddenly, a shaking panics Mario and Bowser and they rush to the top of the castle. They then see a dimension vortex spinning over the castle. They see that it's in the future dimension. They look inside and get angry. Mario's house is in ruins. Bowsers castle in ruins. And Princess Peach's castle is a fortress on Star Hill. Then, the vortex closes. Mario and Bowser, who decided to team up, head for Toad Town. When they get there, they see the curse taking affect, ghosts and zombies everywhere. The citizens who were not turned demonic cower in fear. Then they see Merlon hiding behind his house. They start talking, and Merlon explains that a treasure that can help their quest is in Bomb- omb Fortress. But, the key needed to get in is in Bandits Way. So they head off.**

**Chapter 1- The Great Bomb-omb Fortress**

**Mario and Bowser continue through Bandits Way, trying to find the key. Then, they meet Jumpo, a scared little Toad turned into a ghost. As the three talked, a red, toad shaped comet strikes the ground, sending Bowser flying. Jumpo, seeing Mario with no one to travel with, agrees to go along with him. The comet opens up to reveal the key Merlon was talking about. Back in Toad Town, chaos ensues as the ghost and zombies battle for control. Mario and Jumpo barely escape trying to make it to Pleasant Path. Several ghosts appear to be forming some kind of plan in front of Koopa Village when the zombies attack. Mario and Jumpo rush over to see that one of the ghosts is Luigi. Luigi greets them in an awkward manner. He tells them that the ghosts and the zombies are enemies in the fight for the Mushroom Kingdom. After Mario and Jumpo help out the ghost to defeat the zombies, Luigi agrees to join the gang. Nearing Bomb-omb Fortress, the gang sees many bomb-ombs along the path. When they get to the entrance, they see a mad bomb-omb explode at the gate, causing the tower to collapse. The gang heads in through a small opening created by the explosion. Inside the cell, they see the Bomb-omb King wrapping a box up and putting it in one of the cells. The gang rushes over and engages in battle with him. The battle ends with Mario, Luigi, and Jumpo defeated. While unconscious, the gang is taken to the dungeon. When they wake up, they realize where they are. They begin thinking of a plan when suddenly; Luigi and Jumpo realize that since they're ghosts, they can escape. They go through the wall and grab the jail key from the guard and release Mario. On their way back up, they see strange looking bomb-ombs shaped like ghosts and then fight them. Meanwhile, back in the jail, the Bomb-omb King is wondering where the three went. Then, the gang jumps out of hiding and attacks. This time they end up victorious. Then, the Bomb-omb King tells the three that they'll never beat Blemiere. The three search for the box the king had but couldn't find it. Not even in the cell. Then, the king blows and reveals the box. Suddenly, the fortress begins to collapse due to the explosion. The gang makes it out, but barely. They open the box and a big, glowing light comes out. It turns into the Dimension Vortex. Inside they see Princess Peach wondering about the poor residents of the Mushroom who were turned into ghouls. Then, it switches to Blemiere, explaining to his minions his plot. With a never ending Halloween brewing, he can unleash his most devastating plot. Then, a mysterious person walks in. Meanwhile, Twink has come to comfort the princess. **

**End of Chapter 1**

**And so, Mario and the gang have retrieved a special item: the Dimension Crystal. Then they head for Toad Town.**

**Back in Toad Town, the gang sees more residents have turned in ghouls. They then see Merlon (now a ghost) fighting Tayce T. (now a zombie). Merlon tells the gang that they need to head to Gritzy Desert by entering a cannon behind his house. They head behind his house and find the cannon a use it to blast off to Gritzy Desert. **

**Chapter 2- The Great Gritzy Desert**

**The gang lands in front of a large building called the Koopaseum (returning from Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time). Not knowing what lies inside, they walk in. Meanwhile, inside, Bowser is locked behind bars by shadowed characters. While walking around, Mario and the gang are attacked and chased out by the shroobs. They hide behind a ledge and try to figure out what to do. Suddenly, a shroob comes by and kidnaps Mario. Luigi and Jumpo chase after but end up tripping over a pokey. They realize that the pokey is only a kid and apologize for tripping over him. Poker (the pokey) also apologizes for letting shroob get away with Mario. He then tells them that he'll help get him back. At the Koopaseum, Poker distracts the guards while Luigi and Jumpo sneak in. Inside, Mario and Bowser are being taunted by Princess Shroob about how weak and useless they are. Luigi and Jumpo sneak into the jail and are caught by Princess Shroob. She attacks them in her rage and is knocked unconscious when Poker uses his exploding spike balls. The Koopaseum begins to collapse around them. Bowser uses his fire blast to destroy the jail bars. He and the rest of the gang rush out with shroobs and the princess following. This time though they fight outside and Bowser and Mario fight. This time though, Princess Shroob is permanently defeated. The box containing the Dimension Vortex comes out of the ruins and opens in front of the gang. Inside, Princess Peach uses the secret path in her room to enter King Blemiere's room. She finds out that the next Dimension Vortex is in Belome Temple outside of Dry Dry Desert. She then tells Twink to go to the other Dimension to tell Mario and he escapes through the current vortex. He tells Mario the news and heads back. Blemiere walks in and orders his guards to take the princess back to her room. Suddenly, the shroobs begin to board a space craft and then elder Princess Shroob comes and destroys the rest of the Koopaseum. Mario and the gang are then blasted back to Toad Town. **

**End of Chapter 2**

**The gang lands in front of the Toad Town Train Station, which is just the place they want to be. But there is a problem, the conductor is gone! Jumpo then shocks everyone that he is the conductor's son. He then tells them that is certified train conductor. So, they hop in and head off for Mt. Rugged Train Station.**

**Chapter 3- The Great Depths of Belome Temple**

**At Mt. Rugged, the gang hops off the train and heads up the mountain. While climbing the stairs, another red, toad shaped comet hits Bowser, sending him flying. The gang realizes that they must make do without Bowser. Nearing Dry Dry Desert, the gang runs into Buzzar (returning from the first Paper Mario) who doesn't like their presents. He chases them through Dry Dry Desert into Lands End where they throw Poker at him and he flees. While they search for Belome Temple, Poker trips over a switch that uncovers a staircase that leads under the sands. Mario then remembers that Belome Temple is hidden under the sands. Inside, Mario and Poker fall through a trap door, but Luigi and Jumpo float over it. They decide they must go on if they want to save them. On their way to the throne room, they are captured by Belome and his guards. In the cell, Luigi and Jumpo escape, and then get the keys to unlock the cell for Mario and Poker. Heading toward the throne room, the gang sees Belome holding an ancient artifact. They then enter the throne room to fight Belome. Belome tells the gang that only the weak are hit by Blemieres curse. This causes Luigi and Jumpo to become very angry. They then go full power on Belome, causing him to collapse. Luigi and Jumpo then fall over to. Belome then tells them that there is machine in Blemiere Castle that can restore ghouls back to their original form. Belome is then taken to prison by Mario along with all his guards. Belome then hands over the artifact he was holding and unleashes the Dimension Vortex. Inside, it shows Blemiere holding princess captive after she escaped. He tells her that her friends will never get the Dimension Crystal in Blemiere Castle. Twink hears this and escapes to the other dimension to tell Mario. Twink then goes back to help the princess. **

**End of Chapter 3**

**The gang then sneaks back past Buzzar to the train station and head back to Toad Town. When they get back, they see that the Toad Town sign has been altered. It now reads Zoad Town. Mario and the gang worry that the sign means that the zombies have taken over. The gang manages to sneak past the zombies to Zoad Town Airport where they take Peach's Plane to Blemiere Kingdom.**

**Chapter 4- Storming the Castle **

**On Peach's Plane, Luigi and Jumpo wonder if Belome was telling the truth about the machine. When they arrive at the airport, they see many citizens panicking about the disappearance of the King and Queen. They hear that their daughter is being tended to by the maids. While the gang explores the town, they find Bowser unconscious and surrounded by many people knowing who he is. Mario then tells everyone that Bowser is helping to find the King and Queen. Bowser then wakes up and the citizens flee. Bowser then wonders where he is and Mario explains that they must find the Queen, since she vanished before Blemiere unleashed his curse. Then, several maids come out of the castle screaming that someone broke in. At the castle grounds, the gang sees the people who broke in carrying some artifacts away. Mario jumps then and takes the artifacts. They go inside to return the artifacts and see the queen, the princess, and some maids talking. The Queen gets angry, and throws the maids and princess in her room. The Queen walks out and the gang rushes over to help. They bust the door down and save her. They meet the princess and she explains that her mother is evil and she has been carrying a weird amulet around since she came back from the Mushroom Kingdom. She says that she wants to stop her mother and agrees to join the gang. Up on top of the castle, the queen attacks the gang. She fights ferociously but is no match for Mario and the gang. The amulet the Princess was talking about comes out of the queen's pocket. It opens into a Dimension Vortex and shows Princess Peach going over a plan with Twink. She tells him that she is going to use the secret path to escape. In the next room, she manages to escape through the window and heads for Zoad Town.**

**End of Chapter 4**

**Back in the current Dimension, the gang finds the machine that Belome was talking about. Luigi and Jumpo step into it and it activates. After a while of glowing lights, the machine stops. Luigi and Jumpo come out, but it turns out that the machine only had enough energy to transform one person. Jumpo stays a ghost while Luigi is human again. And thus, the gang heads back to Zoad Town.**

**Chapter 5- The Future Dimension**

**The gang lands at the airport but cannot leave the plane because so many zombies are attacking the airport. Suddenly, the zombies leave when the four Dimension Vortexes come together. They form the Dimension Gate, and it seems to be at Boo's Mansion. While walking through the Forever Forest, Bowser is dragged away by some zombies. The gang chases them and end up at the Dimension Gate. They look in and see Blemiere and his assistant, T.W. trying to figure out where Peach went. The gang jumps in after seeing a brief vision of Bowser. The Gate sends them to Zoad Town of the future. They search Zoad Town for Bowser but can't seem to find him. Then, they catch a glimpse of Bowser heading for Vista Hill, and his destroyed castle. At Vista Hill, Bowser sees the gang following him and he jumps at them. The battle rages throughout Vista Hill until Luigi, Poker and Princess Blemiere give in. Mario and Jumpo continue to fight until they give in. Bowser then takes them to his castle ruins and puts them in a jail cell. Meanwhile, Princess Peach heads to Merlon to find out where Mario is. He tells her that he is trapped on Vista Hill and Peach rushes to find them. Back at Vista Hill, the gang tries to find a way out nothing seems to work. Then, Jumpo escapes using his ghost powers. He then unlocks the cell door and lets everybody out. Jumpo then realizes that being a ghost isn't so bad after all. They rush out and try to get back to Zoad Town. Half way back at Mario's House (which isn't in ruins) they run into Peach. She explains all that has happened with her castle and the people in it. She says that if they don't stop Blemiere before nightfall, he will cast a spell that creates an eternal Halloween. But, Bowser followed them and attacks them. This time, with Peach's help, they manage to defeat him. Bowser then comes to his senses and apologizes for attacking them. He them gives them the Dimension Vortex. It opens to show the present dimension. In it, the zombies attack Bowsers Castle and destroy it. Bowser becomes angry and rejoins the gang.**

**End of Chapter 5**

**The gang heads back to Zoad Town, not knowing what's in store for them next. Back at Peach's Castle, Blemiere is very angry after learning how the Princess got out.**

**Chapter 6- Zoad Towns Doom**

**Back in Zoad Town, Peach explains more of the situation, like Toadsworth being transformed. Suddenly, a black cloud engulfs Merlon's House and transforms it into a strange, dark fortress. Merlon then walks out but the gang notices that he is a different color. They then realize it is Nolrem. He attacks Zoad Town square with all the ghouls in it. The gang rushes over to attack but is stopped by his magic. Suddenly, a cage rises out of nowhere and traps them. Meanwhile, Blemiere plots to find the princess by sending T.W. to Zoad Town. Back in the prison, Nolrem taunts the gang about how weak they are. Then, Peach begins to taunt him by using her Sneaky Parasol to impersonate him. T.W. then appears and destroys the cage, kidnapping Princess Peach. Nolrem tries to hit him but hits the gang instead, sending them flying. They land on Mario's House, destroying it. Mario sits and wonders about Princess Peach while the rest of the gang tries to fix Mario's House. Meanwhile, Peach asks T.W. if he really wants to work for Blemiere. He then replies that he doesn't care. Blemiere then walks in and informs them that they'll be taking a little trip. Back in Zoad Town, the gang confronts Nolrem again. This time though the gang takes down Nolrem and he hands over the Dimension Vortex. It shows zombies attacking Bomb-omb Fortress and Koopa Village. Meanwhile, on Blemiere's Plane, the three talk about his takeover.**** Blemiere then tells the princess that he plans to use her as a sacrifice for the Halloween Queen. **

**End of Chapter 6**

**Nolrem is destroyed and his fortress is as well. Merlon returns and tells the gang that they must head back to Blemiere Castle Town to confront Blemiere himself. So, the gang heads to the airport.**

**Chapter 7- The Confrontation **

**The gang lands in Blemiere Castle Town where they see Peach being carried off by Blemiere Castle guards. They chase them into the castle where they confront Blemiere himself. Blemiere then explains his plans to the gang, angering Mario. Bowser is then attacked by the guards and is sent flying. Princess Jane then tells her father what he is doing is wrong. She is then captured by the guards and taken to the jail. **


End file.
